The Stars Are Dying
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: Dark's last look at life before Krad finally breaks everything apart. Rape other bad things please read


Hey guys. Don't know why but I feel in a mood. Plus I want to add in another horror story to the two they have under mature. There is RAPE! Though I do not condoul rape I still feel the need to make this a non con fic...Sorry Dark.

Dark: I'm getting raped?

Krad: Yep

Dark: By Who!

Krad: By me smirks

Dark:color drains from face I'm screwed

Krad: yep

Kit: Sorry Dark

Dark: I don't like you right now

Kit: I'm sorry!

Dark: No your not!

Kit: Ok your right but still I tried t be nice.

No own a thing! If my characters are slightly off then gomen but I kinda stopped watching the anime and stopped reading the manga all because Daisuke ends up with Riku and no offense but eww! I'm a pure Yoai Yuri fan! No hetero for me thank. Well except Sakura and Li I have to admit they are cute together. wonders off to ponder

The Stars Are Dying

I close my eyes to hide these things  
All the people all their screams  
Someone save the me from this land  
Come to the darkness take my hand  
Angel set me free  
Your the one that holds the key  
They're all laughing at my pain  
The little voices screaming into my brain  
Can't keep on trying win there's no hope left  
Help me my angel I can't catch my breath  
The sky is falling on top of me  
Tearing my skin making me bleed  
It feels like glass piercing my skin  
The pins are sticking further in  
Angel can you see the light  
It's starting to fade from my sight  
Hiden somewhere within my dreams  
Tearing my soul apart at the seams  
Angel can't you hear me screaming your name  
Crying out loud as the blade cuts my veins  
Angel I can't feel your touch  
The burden I have to much  
Angel save me and my final dream  
Give me a dream full of pretty things  
Make it the prettiest I've ever seen  
Love me my angel before you leave  
Goodnight my angel  
Forever's gone and mangeled  
Goodbye's forever  
Farewell is the end  
My blood will flow in a river  
Maybe then things will be better again  
Everyone falls when it comes to push and shove  
So goonight and farewell my love  
Just awhile longer stay with me  
While I dream of you, my final dream

A poem I wrote called The Stars Are Dying. I wrote it for my angel. She will be my final dream.

I can hear screaming. It sounds so unreal. So unhuman and it's coming from me. Tears are streaming down my face as pain engulfs my body. He's screaming at me. Daisuke. Telling me to get up. To run away. How am I suppose to leave when I can't even move? I can't even breath. Your hand is squeezing so tightly I think my neck might break. It's getting all fuzzy. I can't see your glare. It's almost as if your not even there.

In the second before I pass out your hand is gone. You slam me against the floor again. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. My breathing is harsh as my lungs barely fill with air. I can't speak and your asking me why. How can I answer you? Do you even want me to? You pull back your fist and slam it against my face. It hurts so much. You stand up and kick me square in the stomach again and again.

I start coughing up something I think it might be blood. Something is broken inside of me. Past all the bones that are cracked all the muscles that are bruised there's a heart that's still beating for you. It's cracking and breaking but no one can see. Not you, not me. You lift up my hand and slam it into the ground. I have no will left to fight even Daisuke's voice is starting to fade. My vision is starting to return. Your laughing like the crazy blonde you are. It's so strange that you can look that beautiful and be that crazy. I guess I'm the one at fault.

I denied you love when that's what I wanted as well. Guess it doesn't matter now. Forever's gone now. You run a finger over my busted lip. It hurts but I don't mind. I'm use to the pain by now.After all you have to get use to it when your in love with someone who will only touch you if they're hitting you. You wipe the blood away from my lips. You ask me how it feels to be broken. I smirk. I may love but I will be defient till the end.

"You...h.ave...n.n..not...bro.ken..me..Krad." You glare and throw me down. You think for a moment before turning back to me. I'm afraid of that look in your eye. No wait I'm not afraid...I'm terrified. You walk over to me and pull me up by my hair. I let out a small groan. My throat is sore but I have a feeling that it's about to get worse. You pull me up to face you and pull me into a kiss. It's not loving or soft but demanding and full of lust.

Your determined to break my will completely. You push me down onto my knees before smileing. "You look so good like that, Dark. Like the good little whore you are." I lower my head in shame. I am a whore in a sense. Blindly running after people I found attractive when my true love was there waiting. Now look at you my angel. Your ready to steal the last piece of me that hasn't been tainted. For some reason I can't seem to bring myself to care.

You lift my head up to stare into your eyes. It's been so long since I could look into your eyes without hatered. Your beautiful. Your eyes golden pools that one can lose their very soul in. You kiss me again more gently this time before biting my lip. I open my mouth to gasp and you shove your tounge in. I can feel you ploting my mouth with your tounge before wrapping around mine. My eyes feel heavy and it's getting hard to keep them open.

You pull back and stare at me. I look back with half-lidded eyes. You slip out of your clothing slowly and I have to admit it is really hot. I can hear Daisuke again. "Dark, why aren't you running away? He's gonna rape you. Get up and move!" He sounds so frantic. Tears start to form in my eyes as I mentally tell him no. He asks me why and I tell him I can't. I owe Krad something and he can take it by force. I don't think I'm going to live through this night so I'll take what percious time I have left to try and repay my debt.

I look at you and notice for the first time that your completely nude. I look over your body. Your muscular chest and perfectly chiseled abs. Your body is so defined. So beautiful. I look down at your hard on that's right in front of my face. Your longer then me and thicker as well. You grab my hair again and force me closer to it. You command me to suck it but I can't. My mouth is to sore. You notice my reluctance and force my mouth by kicking me in the stomach again.

My mouth opens to scream only to be filled by you. You don't move waiting for mr to catchmy breath slightly before commanding me to suck again. I start off slowly trying to get my mouth use to the intrusion. I pull back slightly running my tounge down the underside before taking more. You groan and tighten the hold on my hair. I lift my hand up to play with your balls and the part that I can't get into my mouth. You tell me to hold still and start to slowly thrust in. I can feel it hitting the back of my throat and it's getting harder not to gag. My mouth closes slight and cause my teeth to hit the underside of your manhood. You moan.

I can taste a little of your pre cum on my tounge. It's salty but not bad. You pull out of my mouth completely and push me down onto me back. One of your hands reach under my shirt rubbing against my stomach softly. Your cold fingertips against my warm skin causes me to moan softly. You laugh and look at me. "Do you like that Dark?" I open my mouth but only a gasp comes out as you twist my nipple. You come down and kiss the side of my face before asking me again.

I nod as you kiss down the side of my neck. You bit down hard breaking the skin. I groan because I can no longer scream. You pull back and look at my shirt before smirking. You rip what's left of the fabric off of my body before moving down to my pants. Those are gone in a flash as you run you hands over my heated appendage. It hurts so bad but feels so good. I moan as you wrap your hand around me and give it a small jerk.

I can feel myself whiper as your hand leaves me. I open my eyes, though I don't remember closeing them, and look at you. You lift up four fingers and command me to suck again. I open my mouth without protest as you shove them in. I try to get as much siliva on them as possiable but my mouth is so dry. After a mintue or two you take them away with a groan. Your lips press against mine as your first finger penetrates me. It burns and I hiss into the kiss. I clentch tightly around your finger trying to make it go away but another one joins it. I scream. It hurts but I do it. You move your fingers around stretching me before the third one joins. I can only concentrate on the pain and Daisuke talking to me.

Tears fall rapidily as the fourth and final finger goes in. You start to slowly push them in and out. I feel the tip of your finger brush against something inside of me that makes me cry out. No not in pain but in pleasure. I start to shake my head back and forth as you hit it again. You kiss away one of my tears as you pull your fingers out. Your hand covers mine as you shove into me. It hurts so much that my eyes roll into the back of my head. I'm screaming and trying to push you away but your holding me tighly as I fight to get free. It hurts so much like someones trying to rip me apart from the inside out.

You hold me tighter as I start sobbing. Maybe I've finally broken. You pull back out and thrust in again. I can feel something leaking out of me and I realize that I'm bleeding. You have a slow rythm going every now and then you hit that spot again. My tears are still coming but are slowing down greatly. You kiss my neck before biting into it again. I know you broke through the skin and then you start to do the strangest thing. Your drinking my blood. I smile softly as an intense pleasure runs through me like fire. I moan as you hit that spot again. Things are starting to get blurry but I don't care right now I'm in heaven.

"I close my eyes to hide these things. All the people all their screams. Someone save the me from this land. Come to the darkness take my hand." Your grip on my hand tightens slightly as I start to speak. You bite down harder making me groan. "Angel set me free. Your the one that holds the key. They're all laughing at my pain. The little voices screaming into my brain." You thrust in hard making me gasps as it gets darker.

"Can't keep on trying when there's no hope left. Help me my angel I can't catch my breath. The sky is falling on top of me. Tearing my skin making me bleed." You pull away from my neck and start to lick away the drops of blood that still leak. Sweat glistens on your body as your thrusts come more quickly. "It feels like glass piercing my skin. The pins are sticking further in. Angel can you see the light. It's starting to fade from my sight."

The room is getting darker. How much of my blood did you let spill? Never mind it doesn't anymore. "Hidden somewhere within my dreams. Tearing my soul apart at the seams. Angel can't you hear me screaming your name. Crying out loud as the blade cuts my veins." You look down at me as I speak. The blood glistens at the side of you mouth. Your a sight to see. "Angel I can't feel your touch. The burden I have to much. Angel save me and my final dream. Give me a dream full of pretty things." It's true. I can barely feel you now. There's still the pressure building up in my groin but I can't feel it.

"Make it the prettiest I've ever seen. Love me my angel before you leave. Goodnight my angel. Forever's gone and mangeled." I can see something in your eyes. You remember these words that I speak because I've told you before. Once while you were asleep. "Goodbye's forever. Farewell is the end. My blood will flow in a river. Maybe then things will be better again." Maybe you remember me whispering them to you. Then again maybe you don't. You lay your head on my shoulder as your climax builds higher. I feel the first load flowing into me.

"Everyone falls when it comes to push and shove. So goonight and farewell my love." You release everything into me with one last thrust." My back arches as my own orgasm begins. It feels so good even though I feel so weak. You lay on top of me for a moment before pulling out. You look down at me with a glare. As if I had done something wrong but I smile at you.

"I own you. I always have and even when you die I'll still own you. Your body." He touched my stomach before cutting it open. Blood spilt over onto the floor, but still I smile. " Your soul." Your hand comes up and brushes my hair from my face.

I continue to smile and whisper softly for only me and you to hear," Just awhile longer stay with me. While I dream of you, my final dream." I close my eyes as your hand covers my heart.

I can hear your voice waver as you speak. "And your heart." This last thing I feel is you hand riping my skin and covering my heart and then everything's gone.

Kit: Wow that was sick.

Krad: O.o

Dark: XX You killed me!

Kit: No Krad did it!

Krad: points at Kit She made me do it!

Kit: Did not!

Dark: You killed me!

Kit: And got you raped!

Dark: That too!

Kit: Well guys please review make my day a little better. And should she read this I love you my angel Krad. 


End file.
